The present invention relates to fan shrouds and, more particularly, to improved shrouding for engine mounted cooling fans which permits relative movement between an engine and radiator while preventing contact between the rotating fan and shroud structure.
It is conventional to mount a shroud around a rotating engine mounted cooling fan which pushes air through a radiator for cooling the engine-heated liquid circulated therein. In such constructions, minimized clearance between the fan blade tips and the internal diameter of the shroud is desired to increase the cooling efficiency. However, with the cooling fan mounted on the engine, there is relative motion between the fan and the shroud since the fan moves with the engine when the engine rolls, shakes or vibrates. With such relative motion, it has been necessary to provide a clearance within the shroud which prevents contact between the fan and that part of the shroud wherein the fan rotates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved fan-shroud structure which prevents contact between the rotating fan and shroud while permitting sufficient clearance to be maintained between the blade tips of the fan and the inner periphery of the shroud, thereby maximizing cooling efficiency. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fan-shroud structure and mounting which is simple and economical to manufacture.